Argile,Soufre,Ocre
by green patate
Summary: Arc futur? Non, plus loin encore! Voici, dans un nouvel univers, l'histoire d'un Tsunayoshi futuriste, et d'une planète peu accueillante.
1. Argile

Argile, Soufre Ocre

Bonjour bonjour! Voici donc un essai pour me lancer enfin dans le monde des fanfiqueurs  
Ceci est un UA, mais pas une histoire transposée... J'ai mis du temps avant de me lancer!

Je crois bien que Tsuna est un peu (beaucoup) OOC

Rating: T, on ne sait jamais.

Genre: Aventure, Romance, Action (si je puis nommer ainsi le peu de bagarre et de mouvements présents)

Pairing: Sûrement 1827 (Hibari Tsuna), mais pas de suite, loin, trop loin.

Disclaimer: à part Sahmad 382, rien ne m'appartient. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! n'est point à moi Hélas.

* * *

Retour à la Terre

Terre rouge, terre de feu, terre de lumière, six lunes. Terre ?

Des centaines de rues poussiéreuses, quelques villes volantes en ombre au dessus des autres, deux ou trois lacs, pas mal de mers, en sable, peu de forêts desséchées, atmosphère suffocante d'une planète bondée, odeur nauséabonde de chaleur humaine omniprésente, foule grouillante des boulevards autrefois aménagés, vitrines sur rue, plutôt dans rue, rapts, corruption, misère affligeante, obligatoire, de la population.

Joyeuse planète que Sahmad 382.

Non, on ne perdait pas le goût de la famille, la chaleur maternelle était le dernier recours des pauvres banals engrenés dans l'univers vaste de la très grande galaxie, aussi grande que le vide intergalactique qu'était l'aide du gouvernement actif de chaque planète.

Le savoir se perdait peu à peu dans l'aridité puante et fatale qui mangeait peu à peu le globe entier.

* * *

Peut être avait-il froid, chaud.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il prit conscience qu'il était lui.

Il restait allongé sur la terre brune et humide d'où s'élevait une atmosphère lourde, somnolente et s'exhalaient des effluves d'argile, de fer.

On voyait, du sol chaud, s'élever une vapeur épaisse, et le corps était humide rien qu'en effleurant la terre nue. Il passa la paume de sa main sur une roche lisse. L'odeur de pierre moussue remonta jusqu'à lui. Il inspira un grand coup pour remettre ses sens en fonction, car il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à recouvrir la totalité de ses capacités et de sa vivacité de sitôt.

Il décida de se lever. Lentement, il replia ses genoux vers son ventre, puis resta quelques temps dans cette position. Une minute, des heures, un jour, qu'importe... Puis, sa main glissa sur la pierre pour prendre appui sur un accroc. Il soupira, ferma les yeux, ou les ouvrit, la sensation était la même, un vert de mousse, profond, et des sillons de noir flou, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il secoua la tête lentement, une douleur aigüe remonta dans sa nuque, il sera les dents.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi?  
Longtemps. Il avait faim.

Il se sentait lourd, nauséeux, las.

Dans un effort qui lui coûta le peu d'énergie qu'il possédait, il s'adossa au rocher.  
Soudain, un clapotis boueux de pas rapides retentit, proche, menaçant.

-Il faut que je me cache, sourit le garçon, immobile, somnolent conte le caillou.

_La flore autour de lui le presse, il entend le vent frémir, des êtres chanter. Oiseaux? Il rit. Il ne peut bouger._

_La voix siffle. Hargneuse, perfide. Elle n'épargne personne.  
_

-Qui es-tu? Que fais tu ici? Mangeur d'herbe.

-Bonjour. Salua Tsuna, souriant, les yeux clos, avant de s'évanouir._  
_

* * *

Ouf!

Un poil court, je vous l'accorde

En espérant que ça vous aura plus! la suite viendra, plus étoffée. Je dois m'aguerrir!


	2. Anthracite

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Je tiens à remercier mes deux rewieveuses : Bow et Meli-chan27 , pour une première fois, je suis contente d'avoir eu des retours positifs ! Merci

Pour Bow : en effet, il se pourrait bien que le « mangeur d'herbe »ait un certain rapport avec ce cher carnivore…

Pour Meli-chan27 : il se trouve que je n'arrive décidément pas à faire des chapitres assez longs, même si celui-ci sera plus étoffé. Je suis contente que cela te plaise !

Merci à toutes deux !

Et aux prochains, s'il y en a…

Voici sans plus tarder ce chapitre deux.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée.  
Il ne sut pas tout de suite que c'était une nuit, cette nuit là qu'il connaissait si bien, celle de l'insomnie et de l'éclairage agressif des lampadaires des rues maussades de sa ville natale, l'attente à la fenêtre, les quartiers déshumanisés, blancs, froids, le gouffre de la solitude et du silence.

Ici, le silence nocturne était si beau!

Des millions de bruits retentissaient incessamment dans la forêt luxuriante: des questions réponses, des aboiements, des jacassements, Le vent lui même se glissait joyeusement dans les conversations, et semblait participer aux débats les plus imposants. L'atmosphère n'avait pas perdu de sa chaleur humide, la terre argileuse était mouillée de chaud.

Le garçon observa minutieusement chaque détail de son entourage. Du sol, très près, jusqu'au dessus de sa tête où s'élevaient des arbres étonnamment hauts, leur cime effleurant le néant du ciel, lui-même complètement différent de celui qu'il avait toujours connu: miroitant d'un éclat étrange, inhabituellement clair.

Des bruissements, des cris, rebondissaient en échos autour de lui, comme si la flore formait les parois d'une grotte, créant un vrombissement infini, tel un froissement de feuilles, et il grinça des dents pour chasser le grondement de sa tête.

Des insectes indéfinissables voletaient, rampaient, furetaient, et aucun espace n'était inoccupé. Le sol et l'air autour grouillaient de bêtes allant du minuscule à la taille d'une main. Aillées, vertébrées, flasques... toutes se trouvaient être d'une grande variété peu commune.

Aux arbres pendaient de doux objets aux courbes fines...  
Des fruits !  
Si exceptionnelle était cette perle qu'elle valait aussi cher qu'une existence de travail acharné, qu'un fils, qu'un père, qu'un amant, seuls les habitants les plus aisés pouvaient se permettre le luxe de poires mûres ou de fraises, de mandarines acides, et le rêve seul en était merveilleux.  
Bons nombre de mythes et de contes faisaient grandir les jeunes habitants de Sahmad, qui voulaient tous, dans une aventure incroyable que se dessinent les gamins de huit ans, découvrir le trésor d'une pomme mûre, entière, vivante, pure de beauté, au goût merveilleux de vie. Et tous s'imageaient les illustrations présentes sur les boites de pilules aromatisées, ou de conserves sèches.

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant renaître son sens du toucher. Sous sa main, ses veines palpitantes d'excitation, hélas atténuée par sa fatigue et sa lassitude déplorables, sous sa paume ouverte se glissait un filet mince d'un liquide frais et transparent.

De l'eau. Les caresses de l'eau sous ses doigts, celles rugueuses de la boue épaisse d'argile peu diluée.

L'eau ! Si rare, si recherchée, celle qu'on faisait venir de la Terre, d'Uxit ou de planètes similaires pourvues de nappe phréatique, d'océans, le lacs, si chère, si fade.  
Elle coulait librement, pure, belle, dans un ruisseau somnolent, sur un tapis de mousse et d'herbe. Et l'herbe! On n'en trouvait guère dans les pauvres cités.

Cette clarté, cette lumière, si différente de ! Comme si les six lunes se trouvaient, pleines en même temps, au même endroit…

Rêvait-il? était ce là le signe de sa fin imminente? se trouvait-il en réalité entre les murs nus d'un hôpital miteux qui n'accueillait guère que quelques petits vieux à l'agonie comme on en trouvait tant dans sa ville, ou dans les fin fonds du désert aride, puant et mortel qui le serrait entre ses mains dans le silence discret de la mort, le délirium de la fin ?

Il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul.

Se rappelant précisément d'une paire d'yeux antipathiques, menaçants, qui intimaient des ordres incontestables, et d'une forme brune, embrouillée, vague, il leva les yeux.  
Il observa de loin le curieux personnage qui le dévisageait discrètement, faisant mine de ne pas le voir.

Le jeune homme s'était adossé contre un arbre imposant, aux rameaux élancés en un défi contre le ciel et le sol.  
Majestueux, il se battait contre la gravité et lançait ses branches toujours plus haut. De nuit, il était impressionnant, une énorme masse sombre, creusée et façonnée lentement par le temps, sage, prêt à conter un récit incroyable, comme ces hommes qui cloturent souvent les festins en racontant histoires fantastiques et univers rocambolesques devant un public aux yeux clos, écoutant avec intention, le sourire aux lèvres.  
L'autre semblait attendre avec une pointe d'agacement, que l'arrivant indésirable, plongé dans sa contemplation, le remarque.  
Il s'approcha d'une démarche assurée.

Brun, grand, hautain, il semblait refléter la froideur de ses yeux : peu commode, colérique, le genre à vous agresser pour le moindre faux pas, à reprendre chaque pli, chaque bavure, et rejeter la faute sur ne premier venu.

Vêtu d'un costume qui paraissait coûteux, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air incommodé par l'environnement inapproprié à ce genre d'accoutrement. Se mouvait avec une fluidité qui indiquait sa connaissance du lieu présent.

Il se pencha légèrement pour que le plus jeune l'entende, et parla à voix basse comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la forêt lui intime l'ordre de se taire :

—Qui es tu ? demanda-t-il en détachant ses mots.

—On se présente en premier si l'on est poli. Articula difficilement le châtain.

—je ne suis pas poli, cracha le brun. Réponds, je vais te mordre à mort.

Il plissa les yeux encore plus, si c'était possible, pour illustrer ses dires, et s'immobilisa en attendant une réponse. Il paraissait ne plus respirer.

—Cela tombe bien, souffla le gamin, moi non plus je ne suis pas poli. Il toussa. Puis, j'ai tout mon temps, je crois bien que je vais mourir, alors restes donc ici à …

—Hibari kyouya, le coupa rapidement l'autre, haussant le ton et tournant la tête.

—Nice to meet you, dit doucement le gosse avec une pointe d'ironie. Tsunayoshi Sawada...

Il sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêves, s'affaissant sur sol aux pieds d'Hibari.

Celui-ci recula de quelques pas, observant sans grand intérêt le gamin dans son inconscience, les lèvres bleuies, une grimace dans un sommeil qui semblait difficile, les yeux clos s'agitant nerveusement.  
Rares se trouvaient être ceux qui lui tenaient tête, plus rares encore les herbivores capables de gagner une joute verbale contre sa dure personne. Le gamin n'était pas dénué de courage, mais il n'appréciait pas les fous, et le châtain ne semblait pas dénué d'une once de folie et de bêtise qu'il exécrait chez les personnes de son espèce.

Il soupira d'un air dédaigneux puis s'en alla quelques temps.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

un peu court, encore une fois.

Mais le prochain sera plus long!

En espérant que cela vous à plu :) merci!


End file.
